


Just Business

by myticanlegends



Category: Falling Kingdoms Series - Morgan Rhodes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business Practices, Canonical plot-ish, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lots of made up Law Stuff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myticanlegends/pseuds/myticanlegends
Summary: Cleo Bellos owns a flower shop. Magnus Damora owns a tattoo parlor and Jonas Agallon's bar is somehow stuck in the middle. When a ruthless businessman and Magnus' father, Gaius Damora, comes into the picture we have a story of protest, rivalry, business and law, overcoming corrupt leaders, and somehow finding love.----------“Your father,” Cleo spat, marching barging distainfully into the parlor. “has purchased the property my shop is on! In fact, he's pretty much bought the whole street!”“Including the Agallon’s?” Magnus asked casually.“My shop, Agallon’s, the property this tattoo parlor is on, all of it!”“Not a total loss then,” Magnus shrugged, turned back to his magazine. “Hopefully he can run them out of business.”——————Basically Falling Kingdoms but in the modern world. Because unfortunately no one fights with swords anymore. I don’t know where this whole story is coming from but it’s happening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the 100 followers! Sorry for the long wait but hopefully it's worth it? I tried to shove as much as I could in and I'm pretty proud of myself.
> 
> This will take place in three parts because I have no self control so look forward to those.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Find me on tumblr with the same username.

“Magnus Lukas Damora!” Cleo scolded as she entered the dim-lighted tattoo parlor.

Startled, the said man jumped from his seat where he was reading a magazine, relaxing only slightly when he saw who his intruder was.

“Careful Cleiona, what if I was working on a tattoo just now!?”

Cleo ignored him and instead marched straight into his personal space, waving a paper in his face. “Your father,” she spat, “has purchased the property my shop is on! In fact, he's pretty much bought the whole street!”

“Including the Agallon’s?” Magnus asked casually.

“My shop, Agallon’s, _the property this tattoo parlor is on,_ all of it!”

“Not a total loss then,” Magnus shrugged, turned back to his magazine. “Hopefully he can run them out of business.”

Cleo sputtered in outrage, slamming the paper down at the table, clearly not at all done with her rant. “Oh, so it wasn't enough opening this horrid place next to my flower shop, attracting god knows who but you had to get your father to buy the property too!? My family has owned my shop for generations, you can't just-” what came next was a series of nonsensical sounds clearly indicative of her anger and far more dangerous than any swear words she could have used.

“Listen, Princess,” Magnus turned on her again, glaring down at her small form. “This is not my fault. I didn't ask my father to buy your property despite whatever you seem to believe. So why don't you take it out on someone else?”

Cleo huffed and spun on her heel towards the door and out onto the street. The bell tinkled pleasantly, announcing her exit. Magnus huffed as well and plopped down angrily on his seat, violently pulling out his magazine and glaring at it. He couldn't focus on reading anymore.

Gaius had bought Auranos Flowers? It was hardly surprising about Agallon’s, the crappy bar and grill it was, though Cleo's parents had significant influence in the area. Gaius did nothing that wasn't assured for profit which meant…

Cleo had turned twenty-one and took official control of the shop only a couple weeks ago. Her parents were out of the question and his father was taking advantage of young new businesswoman who was on her own. In fact, he was taking advantage of the whole street.

Magnus didn’t know how he had wormed his way into the property title but he could almost laugh. If Gaius thought it would be an easy victory, he was in for a surprise.

* * *

“Emilia dropped by,” Nic announced as Cleo came fuming back in the shop. “She was checking on her flowers for the wedding. I told her you'd be in tomorrow to help her arrange them.”

“Thanks, Nic,” Cleo said irritably as she made her way behind the counter where he was waiting. At least there was that to look into; despite their differences, she loved hanging out with her sister. “Where's Mira?”

“Oh, I told her I'd watch the counter while she finished arranging the last of the flowers for today,” Nic explained.

Cleo nodded. “Make any deliveries today?”

“Just the one Mira is finishing up left,” Nic explained as he grabbed a clipboard from a lower shelf to scan over. “And… eight pre-orders tomorrow including our weekly bunch for Emperor Jewelers.”

“Not bad,” Cleo said, taking the clipboard from him to look at. “Two funerals though… that set up takes time. Hopefully you'll get back in time to help Mira and I close up.”

“Hopefully,” Nic agreed before hesitantly asking, “So, uh… how'd that meeting with Magnus go?”

“Horrible,” Cleo groaned. “He's denies having anything to do with it.”

“So what are we going to do?” Nic asked.

“I don't know. So far there's yet to be a property tax and I'll have to find out how he even acquired the rights to the property… maybe I'll find a lawyer?”

It was then when Mira emerged from the back room, her red hair tied hastily with a pencil which she proceeded to pulled out of her hair to check something off the clipboard. “All done for the day!” She announced. “Nic, the last of the flowers are in the truck if you want to go deliver them.”

“Sure,” Nic hopped off his stool and replaced Mira in the back room. “See you later, Cleo!”

She smiled as a goodbye even though he couldn't see it. The smile quickly went away when Mira asked, “Hey, so did you work everything out with Magnus?”

* * *

Jonas was pissed. The property notice was still on the counter staring up at him whenever he passed to refill drinks. After so long of him stewing, Lys moved it to the small office near the kitchens where he did paperwork whenever it was desperately necessary.

“People come to a bar to forget their troubles,” she muttered as she passed him with a tray of food to hand out. “Not to watch their bartender glower.”

So Jonas really did try not to glower. But at some point he remembered he was the owner of the establishment and really didn't have to be here in the first place. “Felix,” he called to the kitchen. “You're on bar duty while I'm gone! Brion seems to have a handle on the food.”

“Don't do anything stupid,” Lys called over with a teasing smile.

“When do I do anything stupid?” He asked rhetorically.

“Talking to Damora will hardly be helpful, I saw Cleo exiting there earlier, looking pissed,” she added helpfully as she leaned on the counter to talk to him and grab a pitcher of water. “Try coming up with a plan for once in your life.”

“What would I do without you?” Jonas rolled his eyes.

“Die,” Lys stated simply.

“Likely,” he agreed before yelling back to all his employees, “I'll be back in an hour or so! Don't burn the place down!”

“It's safer without you here anyway,” Felix commented from behind him. “Go kick ass or something, Agallon.”

Jonas grinned and pulled on his jacket as he exited the bar. Once outside he looked over at the neighboring tattoo parlor, remembered Lys’ advice, and thought of the quaint flower shop on the opposite side of his bar. Particularly, it’s small blonde owner.

It was only with a deep breath that he managed to turn away from Magnus’ tattoo parlor stood and make his way into the small pastel shop instead. A bell tinkled brightly as he entered and he was suddenly hit with the sweet smell of fresh flowers.  
Cleo was working a tender-looking old man at the front at the moment but Jonas made his way to the counter anyway. She waved slightly when she saw him but continued explaining their bouquet options. A couple minutes later, a handful of flowers were handed off, money was exchanged, and Jonas found himself in front of the counter.

“Are you here about the property thing?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“How'd you know?” Jonas asked and Cleo scoffed. “What are we going to do about it?”

“I was going to hire a lawyer,” Cleo started. “There's no way he could have bought our property without our permission. I mean, it's ours.”

“Some people,” Jonas said pointedly. “Can't afford lawyers.”

“I can include your property in my lawsuit,” Cleo shrugged.

“I don't-” Jonas’ voice raised with quick frustration. A woman browsing the perennials yanked her attention towards him with a glare that could knock over a cow. Jonas’ voice was quickly lowered accordingly. “I don't want you to just put me in as a sidenote. It's more than just our properties Gaius has stolen.”

“So I'll have my lawyer look into all of it!” Cleo suggested. “What else can we do, Jonas?”

“We can create a union, a strike, or whatever!” Jonas exclaimed with the sudden idea.

Cleo became silent. “That only does so much. But at least it would help…”

Jonas grinned with validation. “We just have to gather up a group of the other property owners around here and get them to rally around it.”

“Meanwhile, I'll get someone to look into how Gaius got the properties in the first place,” Cleo decided.

“You know, we make a pretty good team, Cleo,” Jonas said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Oh, go back to your girlfriend,” Cleo laughed, shooing him towards the door. “We broke up back in high school and it's not happening again.”

* * *

“Purple and blue?” Emilia asked as she and Cleo went over the flowers in the greenhouse.

Cleo considered this, her fingers flitting over flower petals as she examined some. “I don't know, there aren't many naturally blue flowers… I'm sure we could put together something though. Maybe some forget-me-nots, bluebells and violets?”

When she looked over Emilia was smiling proudly at her.

“What?” she felt the need to ask.

“Nothing,” Emilia dismissed. “It's just nice to see you at work. This is why you took over, not me.”

Cleo smiled, her cheeks slightly pink with the compliment. “Flower business wasn't really your thing anyway. You're better with teaching.”

“I'm mean it,” Emilia said sincerely. “You're good at it.”

“Yeah, if Gaius Damora stays away,” Cleo retorted and automatically Emilia looked concerned.

“He hasn't done anything to upset your business, has he?”

“Cleo!” Mira called from the front. “Someone is here to see you.”

“It's nothing,” Cleo lied dismissively, escorting her sister towards the shop. “You enjoy your other wedding plans. You've scheduled cake tasting today too, right?”

"God, don't remind me,” Emilia laughed. “Simon is excited for this bit though.”

"Have fun,” Cleo smiled. The two sisters hugged goodbye before Cleo finally made it to the front desk where a woman in a suit and short hair greeted her.

"Nerissa,” she greeted cordially. “That was quick. What can you find?”

* * *

Nic looked down at the clipboard in his truck and he checked off another house. A few wreaths delivered to a couple funerals, one wedding, and a little help with the set up, a fair amount of romantic flower bouquets within promised twenty-four hour delivery, and a flower decoration piece for a new event center downtown had left him with only one more delivery to go.

Emperor Jewelers was the kind of upscale business the size of a decent department store, filled to the brim with rare gems, stones, and jewelry. The owner was the Ashur Cortas, part of the Kraeshian empire of business leaders, and who oozed elegant money. Luckily for him, this was an area known for a fair number of the 1% and Emperor Jewelers was the place to go for… well, jewelry.

Evidently, the business was high class enough to afford fresh flowers weekly. It gave it a more homely feel, Ashur had told him once when he first was shown around- as in was introduced to the back lot. And the flowers smell nice. People like flowers.

Of course, Nic already knew these things, being a flower deliverer, but he wasn't about to call out their richest client on that. Especially when he was enough of a host to oversee all the deliveries.

Like usual, Ashur was waiting for him when he pulled into the back lot; a logoed truck in a sea of shiny armored vehicles and valuables.

Nic suspected the only reason that Emperor Jewelers ordered from Auranos Flowers despite it’s quaint, worn appearance that so obviously set itself apart from the elegant, polished look of the store was because while they operated like a small business, Cleo’s family connections provided them with a rather prestigious clientele list and recommendations from each.

“Nicolo!” Ashur grinned upon seeing him, his hand already extended for the paperwork. In a practiced movement, he had the delivery form signed and he gestured for a few people to take the displays inside. “How are you today?”

“Been better,” Nic replied honestly, taking back the form and shoving it in the glove compartment before exiting to help bring in the flowers.

Ashur, for once in his life, looked slightly uncomfortable. “Ah, yes. The property thing.”

“You know about that?” Nic asked with a raised eyebrow at his behavior.

"I was wondering how I'd bring it up… listen, do you want to discuss it over coffee or something? My treat.”

“I don't see anything that would need discussing,” Nic said shortly. “If there is, now would be easiest.”

“Certainly,” Ashur nodded. “You know what? We should find a place to sit. It won't take long.”

Very shortly, Nic found himself sitting at a table that looked like it's purpose was the loading crew’s break room. Ashur, with his exotic skin and tailored suit, amazingly did not look out of place.

“I'm not sure if you're aware but the property Gaius Damora bought was once owned by the Kraeshians-”

"Your family,” Nic realized and Ashur gave a weak smile.

“My family,” he agreed. “Of course, once your friend Cleo's family or any other buisness paid off the property, it was theirs. However… my sister found a clause.”

"What kind of clause?” Nic demanded to know.

“The kind of clause that allows her to sell the properties to a third party.”

“What!?” Nic found this hard to process for the briefest second. This whole property issue really had bended because of a small clause? Just a line in a document that the Kraeshian’s had drafted a long time ago. The third party it had ended up with was obviously Gaius Damora and the one that had sold it to him had to be Ashur’s sister. And Ashur knew. “This mess is your fault?”

“I was abroad, traveling, when Amara made the deal… I couldn't do anything about it. It was all my sister,” he said, insistent Nic understand this. He took Nic’s hand and lightly pulled him back into his chair. His hand didn't let go.

“That can't be legal,” Nic growled.

"Maybe it was a hundred years ago,” Ashur said calmly. “Our families have been here for decades.”

“Not mine,” Nic challenged. His family was not part of the upper class that Ashur and even Cleo was part of. His family had a small house to their name and worked for everything else. Nic delivered flowers. Ashur sold diamonds. Whatever reason Ashur had for this… acquaintanceship? Sometimes Nic wondered if it really occurred to Ashur why he bothered talking to him.

“No, not yours,” Ashur corrected.

He didn't seem fazed. Then again, he had seen Nic drive up in the trunk too many times to count and only saw him wearing jeans and his uniform when arriving. Yet he always initiated conversation anyway.

Nic didn't know why his mind was stuck on this fact. He had to focus on the fact Amara had been the one to sell the property to Gaius. Someone had to confront them. He had to tell Jonas and Cleo. In fact, he had to tell every shop owner in the area that had been purchased.

“I should go,” he announced, standing up again. This time Ashur didn't stop him. But he did remove his hand from Nic’s and he remembered it had been there the whole time.

"I'll do what I can to help,” Ashur promised.

This threw Nic off guard again. What did Ashur achieve by doing this? If anything, he could only see disadvantages to him and his family.

"Why?” he asked.

“I never liked my sister's business strategies,” Ashur shrugged.

Nic considered this before nodding and making his way to his truck.

“Nicolo!” Ashur called after him and Nic turned around briefly, thinking he forgot something. “Tell me if you ever want to go get that coffee.”

If Nic hadn't been paused, he was positive he would have stumbled. Was Ashur… asking him on a date? That’s what it sounded like but didn’t seem possible. Maybe in another universe. And yet he could think of no other explanation.

Not sure of how to respond, he didn't answer and instead got in his truck and drove away.

* * *

The pub was busier than normal. Anyone would have thought it was a party with the size of the crowd but most seemed to only have drinks. They weren't here for the food.

Jonas was up in front of the crowd when Cleo made her way in. He spoke of Gaius’ new property and then started into something about boycotts and strikes. It seemed all very riveting. The shop owners seemed to agree.

She decided to wait until he was done with his rally before approaching him. It would take a couple days but eventually Nerissa would be able to go over the documents that allowed Gaius the property title. For now, Cleo positioned herself in a subtle place in the back where she could see what was happening.

"Just a glass of water, please,” she requested when Lys made her way over.

“No wine?” Lys asked with a raised eyebrow. “Beer? This is a bar.”

“Just water,” Cleo repeated.

A minute later, Lys plopped down at the other end of the table with two glasses of water and a gesture towards the front. “Has he always been this… big?”

Cleo understood what she meant, although surprised Lys would choose to come to her. Jonas had a presence that was hard to ignore. In high school, Jonas had been under the impression he was the coolest guy around; someone who could land any girl he wanted or make a difference, and although not in the way he always hoped, the world bent itself to his will. Perhaps that was why Cleo had liked him in the first place. Perhaps that was why Lys liked him now.

“Always,” Cleo answered. “He draws people to him.”

Whereas Jonas provoked outright however, Cleo preferred more subtleties. At least at first. She caught Jonas’ eye from where he was standing and he grinned. That was always how it had worked and they melded well with it. He spoke, she pulled the strings.

"One day it's going to get him in trouble,” Lys commented and Cleo snorted.

"I wish you had known him in high school.”

“What was he like?” Lys asked, nothing but curiosity in her voice and a little twinkle in her eye that suggested trouble. Cleo could see why he liked her.

“For starters,” Cleo began and as if sensing danger, Jonas swooped in and took a sip out of Lys’ water cup.

“Hey, Lys. Cleo. How'd you like it?”

It took Cleo a second to figure out that ‘it’ was his speech.

“Great,” she said even though she hadn't been listening.

“Motivational,” Lys agreed.

“So we're holding a protest in front of Damora headquarters Saturday,” Jonas said, turning towards Cleo. “You'll be there, right?”

Cleo made a mental note in her mind of the date. Four days from now. She'd be working on more information on trying to get behind the whole legality of the thing but… “Sure,” she agreed.

Lys looked around distractedly before standing up with her tray. “I better go catch up on orders,” she said, kissing Jonas’ cheek as she moved to leave. “You'll have to tell me a story next time, Cleo,” she winked.

"A story?” Jonas asked Cleo when Lys was far enough away.

“Nothing,” Cleo said innocently. “Listen, Jonas…”

“I know how Gaius bought the properties!” Nic announced, sitting down at the table. He was still in his delivery shirt and the flower truck was parked outside. He must have just finished his last delivery. But that didn't explain how he figured it out.

"How?”

“The Kraeshian’s used to own this land and there is a clause that allowed them to sell it to the Damoras,” Nic said dramatically.

"How did you figure this out?” Cleo asked, dumbstruck. It was predicted to take days for Nerissa to sort through the paperwork and Nic hardly had access to anything that would lead him to legal information.

“Ashur,” Nic answered simply.

“Wait, wait, wait, Ashur Cortas?” Cleo asked incredulously. “One of the Kraeshians?”

Nic’s ears turned pink in embarrassment. “Yes.”

“Why would he-!?” Cleo continued. She could have sworn her jaw would be on the floor if it detached.

“I-I don't know!” Nic sputtered. “He says it's because he doesn't like the way his family does business or something.”

"Hold up,” Jonas paused them. “Who are the Kraeshians? And what's so special about this Ashur character?”

"The Kraeshians are a very old and wealthy family around here. Now their direct lineage is the Cortas family but the prestige of being a Kraeshian stuck, married in or not. Ashur… he was set to inherit all his family's stuff after his older brothers and father died but he gave it most of it over to his sister, Amara.”

"And she sold some long paid off property to Gaius Damora,” Jonas verified.

Both Nic and Cleo nodded.

“So if he had kept the family business in the first place, none of this would have happened,” he continued.

"Assumably,” Cleo stated.

"He doesn't want to be in charge though,” Nic defended and Cleo raised her eyebrows at him. He was pink again. Red, even.

"Yeah, but this is the guy who owns the jewelry place downtown. That's not a place that someone who doesn't want to be in charge of something owns,” Jonas countered.

“Money. For travel.”

Jonas snorted rudely. “A lot of travel. Likely he doesn't want to lose his personal chefs and multiple houses.”

Nic didn't reply- he likely couldn't find an argument or way to retort without it sounding weak- but his eyebrows were pulled together in clear disagreement. Cleo decided she would question him later and chose now to butt in.

“I own a business too even though I hardly need the money,” she retorted and Nic glanced over at her gratefully. “And I doubt he wanted the whole Kraeshian empire on his shoulders.”

Jonas looked skeptical but didn't argue the point. “So what do we do about his sister?”

“I'm working with a lawyer and once she gets the paperwork, she can to try and pin down a case and twist it how we want it to go. Now at least we know where to look,” Cleo said. “But I don't want anyone knowing we know how all this happened. It’s not much but it’s an advantage. So for now we stay away from the Kraeshians and focus our visible attention on Gaius.”

"Like a protest,” Jonas grinned and Cleo smiled back.

“Exactly. In the meantime, Nic, I'm going to need you to talk to Ashur and see what he can help us with, if he'll help us further.”

“He will,” Nic said automatically.

Cleo drank a little bit of her water before standing. Nic followed suite. “See you Saturday, Jonas.”

* * *

There was a small crowd in front of Damona headquarters. For a large building in a busy city, it didn’t really pull much attention to itself. It was just a building people passed on their way to work or entered to do their work. However, the protest was certainly drawing a few heads and curious faces. There was a news truck on the corner but no camera in sight. A couple shop owners and their families hardly called for anything beyond an article in the next day’s paper explaining why the protest had happened in the first place.

From where he was watching on the fourth floor, Magnus could see almost every face there.

"Are they still there?” Lucia asked over his shoulder, peering out the blinds from behind her bulging belly.

"Have been for the past hour,” Magnus replied. “We can’t interfere with public expression.”

"How big are protests usually?”

"Depends on the protest,” Magnus guessed. “This is thirty-six.”

"You counted?” Lucia asked, amused and pulling away from the window.

“They’ve been there an hour," he repeated. 

“How long do you think they’ll stay out there?” She asked curiously.

"I don’t know,” Magnus admitted. “But I want to be ready once they do anything warranting us to scare them off.”

"And what happens then?”

"You get back to work,” Magnus said smugly. “And I get back to my parlor.”

"You should be there now,” Lucia pointed out and Magnus smirked.

“Like I said. I’m waiting for something to happen. I’ve got Enzo there instead.”

Magnus could hear the chants from down below vaguely in their jumbled messes- a small whisper that should be loud but was pushed to the background with distance. He had read some of the signs when he arrived. Thieves, some of them proclaimed. Our land, others announced as if this were some civil rights movement instead of business. There was one that was Magnus’ particular favorite that was just a series of swear words followed by something about the Damora’s and some more swear words.

They were very loud for a group of thirty-six. Magnus suspected it was because of the first tax notice they had received- his father taking advantage of the opportunity he had.

They both looked out the window again just in time to see a group of three approach the protesting group. He could recognize the girl leading the group from anywhere.

“Is that the Bellos family?” Lucia asked, leaning closer towards the window as if that would help her see their faces any better.

“Cleiona,” Magnus agreed. “As well as her boyfriend and best friend.”

“I wasn’t aware she was dating anyone,” Lucia commented as if that were the most important part of her and her posse showing up at the rally.

Her presence and the name of her family was not something that was to be ignored. It would bring attention to the issue. Magnus was willing to bet the reporter had wished he brought his cameraman now. Yet Lucia wanted to gossip.

"You’d know more about it than I do,” he said dismissively. Lucia fixed him with an expectant stare that suggested as he was the person who owned a shop next to Cleo’s, she disagreed. He sighed. “They’ve been dating only a month or so, I hear. He works at a security company.”

“I’ll ask her about it later,” Lucia decided.

“Why don’t you just ask her now,” Magnus suggested sarcastically, gesturing down to the loud streets below. “I’m sure she’d love to tell you about her new boyfriend in front of your family’s business that she’s protesting.”

Lucia huffed and Magnus automatically felt bad for the sass she didn’t need. She was friends with Cleo despite the rivalry presented by their father. He was sure she already felt the guilt of working directly with the company as the family business’s public relations representative. Without her interference and covering of what went on under the surface, Magnus wasn't sure they'd still be where the business was today. Their father had always insisted on her involvement. She was good at it. Magnus, however, was a little more lucky and escaped with his tattoo parlor as long as he promised to become CEO once Gaius retired.

"Come on,” he sighed, leading her towards the door. “Let's get some coffee or something.”

There was a loud noise outside the window then called their attention. Magnus couldn't see what was happening from the angle he was positioned, only knew it had happened close to the door. A phone on the office desk assigned to the room he was in suddenly burst into obnoxious ringing. Lucia was first to make her way over, accepting the call and pressing the speaker button.

“Mr. Magnus Damora, we need you on ground floor. We have the okay to scare off the protesters,” someone announced from the other end. “Your father would like you to join us.”

“Thank you,” Magnus acknowledged and Lucia hung up the phone.

“I better get going,” he said, already halfway to the doorway.

"Don't hurt them,” Lucia called after him and he turned around as he walked to give her a brief smirk.

"Of course not. It's just going to be a simple round up.”

* * *

"You made it!” Jonas exclaimed as Cleo made her way to the front, pulling away from where he was leading the chant.

“Of course I did,” Cleo responded before gesturing behind her. “And I brought some allies.”

“Nic, my man,” he greeted, moving to bump fists with him.

"Hey,” Nic grinned.

“And you must be?” Jonas asked, turning towards the other member of Cleo's crew.

The man was pretty impressive looking and completely unrecognizable. Even with his friendly-seeming wavy bronze hair and brown eyes, the skeptical tilt of his lips and muscles behind his t-shirt suggested not as friendly. Very knight-in-shining armor-esque.

“My boyfriend, Theon Ranus,” Cleo introduced him with a playful roll of her eyes. “He refused on letting me go to a protest without him.”

"There could be a riot,” Theon argued but the small twitch of his lip suggested they had had this argument before- to the point it was a joke. “Then what would happen?”

"I'd join in,” Cleo said casually and Theon frowned with concern. “So what's happening?” she asked, turning towards the front.

"Nothing too much,” Jonas shrugged. “Just drawing attention to the cause. Although…”

"Tell him not to,” Lys announced with her inexplicable ability to know exactly when he was talking about something that would get him trouble.  
 

No one moved to tell him not to do whatever it was he wanted to do. Jonas hoped this was because they trusted him but knew it was likely curiosity.

"They're fine with it,” he said after a minute.

“What is it?” Cleo asked.

"Nothing,” Jonas said smugly with a wink.

“Do it,” Nic suggested.

Jonas grinned but only a second before Lys glared at them intimidatingly. “He wants to try and organize our fellow shop owners to march in and demand an audience with Gaius.”

“Not a bad idea,” Cleo shrugged. “He'd ignore you and you'd never get in but I don't see the problem with attempting.”

Lys raised an eyebrow that seemed to make Cleo think again. Jonas hoped that maybe Cleo wouldn't understand the reason for the skeptical look but also knew Cleo to be pretty smart.

It was Theon who answered before she thought it through. “An American right is peaceful protest. But once you enter the building, it’s no longer considered peaceful. They have the right to kick you out, even arrest you, once you’re in- it’s out of the jurisdiction allowed. The protest would be over.”

He didn't seem the type to know that sort of stuff. He must have seen Jonas’ expression because he shrugged. “Security guard,” he said as an answer.

“It’s illegal,” Lys pointed out.

“So is stealing property, documents or not,” Jonas argued.

It was quiet in a silent agreement or at least lack of argument.

“I know you could but don't rally them all,” Lys assented with a sigh. “Take volunteers. No need to take us all down with you.”  
  


* * *

It was hardly anything dramatic at first. It was just a small group of about ten: Lys and Jonas leading, Cleo right behind, Theon and Nic like bodyguards behind her, Felix, and a couple others. They were noisy, nothing like a large crowd at a convention but a smaller crowd that was angry and yelling like provoking a fight in school hallways.

"We want to talk to Gaius Damora!” Jonas proclaimed.

A guard scoffed, the other disappearing with a walkie-talkie, assumably to call the rest of security already. “You'd have to make an appointment.”

"I'd like to make an appointment!” Jonas announced hazardously likely without the will to actually meet with the business man other than to punch him in the face.

"Sir, just escort your people out of the building and we will have no trouble.”

"Give us back our property and you'll have no trouble,” Jonas fired back and it occurred to Cleo, possibly a little too late, that this was a very bad idea.

Theon seemed to think the same thing or at the very least it occurred to him that this was not a place Cleo should be. He turned towards her. “Cleiona, you should head outside. They might use force to get us out.”

Cleo glared. Although this felt dangerous, the air crackling with tension between the guards and the small group of volunteers to enter the building, it also felt like something she was inexplicably part of. She had to be here. “Maybe next time don't suggest agree to anything illegal that we could get kicked out for in the first place.”

Theon at least had the manners to look guilty.

The guard up front had his hand uncomfortably close to his taser and it was inching closer. His friend was still out of sight though Cleo could hear the crackle of a radio. There was a loud roar from outside where people were likely cheering them on as if without the nerve to actually join them inside they felt it was their duty to do a lot more shouting.

“If you'd please leave the premise,” the guard requested again tauntly.

This was a very stupid plan.

“What happens if we don't?” Jonas asked.

“Security is on it's way. Police as well to break up the protest,” the other guard took his place next to his comrade, his walkie talkie still buzzing with updates.

“Get them out of my building!” Gaius could be heard ordering followed by a relay of commands and requests.

Their small group of protesters stood their ground.

A commonplace ding sounded in the lobby and a group stepped out of the elevator.

“Princess,” Magnus greeted, making chilling eye contact. “Agallon. Always causing trouble I see.”

“Damora,” Jonas growled. “Here to arrest us?”

“Well, you are in my father's building,” he shrugged casually. “Unfortunately, arresting is a job for the police. I'm just here to detain until they get here.”

"We aren't doing anything,” Jonas said, gesturing around the room. “We just want to talk.”

Magnus snorted and Cleo felt uncomfortable standing by the two who felt like they would launch themselves at each other any moment.

“You're not here to talk, you're here to be annoying.”

Jonas shrugged and didn't deny it.

“Look, are you leaving peacefully or not,” a guard asked.

Jonas made his way over to a chair and sat down and after a second Lys followed his lead- loyal to the end. Felix was next and Theon shot Cleo one last look telling her to leave while she could before he joined them.

Cleo wondered why he was doing this. He had no business that Gaius had infringed on or anything personally against the man. He only had what Cleo had told him.

She would not let him do this for her.

Cleo sat down and looked up to see Magnus watching her. He raised an eyebrow. “Not smart, princess.”

“Neither was your father buying my property,” Cleo told him casually back.

The rest of the group sat down.

Magnus didn't say anything in return but made his way over. “Guess we're taking the hard way out,” he announced.

Those behind him closed in dramatically with absolute confidence that they could handle the group in front of them. Magnus was more cautious, knowing who he was dealing with, but made his way over to Jonas.

“Come on, Agallon. Get up,” he said, drawling tauntingly, but already he was reaching for his arm to pull the other man up and out the door.

Something must have happened that Cleo missed because next thing she knew, Jonas had a fist swinging towards Magnus’ face and Magnus had staggered back, hand pressed to his nose. He then growled and started towards Jonas again and this time with no pretense of professionality.

All hell broke loose.

Some people were quickly grabbed and ready to be tossed out to the streets again but Cleo saw Felix wrestle one of the guards to the ground. Lys was quick to Jonas’ defense as if exasperated at his stupidity and pulled them away from each other with Nic’s help. Magnus was quick to turn on Nic instead but Cleo was just as quick to make her way over, Theon protectively at her heels like a shield that shoved any guards away.

“Magnus,” she called over the noise which seemed unprecedentedly loud with screams of indignation and taunts.

“Princess,” he greeted cordially as if they were meeting over tea. “Tell your friend that he didn’t need to make it hairy.”

“Only if you tell your father the same,” Cleo shot back.

"You’re the one rioting in his building,” Magnus folded his arms over his chest.

It was a bit extreme, she had to admit. But so was Jonas. It was the point. Attention to the issue was never a bad thing. Extreme things were sometimes a good strategy.

She shrugged and Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to throw a punch or can I simply detain you without resistance?”

“You’ll detain no one,” Theon said from behind her.

Magnus’ eyebrow drew higher. “Who’s this, Cleo? A bodyguard?”

"Security guard” Cleo corrected, raising her chin. “And my boyfriend.”

"How sweet,” Magnus deadpanned sarcastically. “You always pick the dumb brutes, don’t you?”

Before Cleo could stop him, Theon was charging at Magnus who looked frankly unfazed. There was a gesture of his head involved and in an instant a police officer who Cleo had hardly noticed show up had Theon’s hands on his head and Theon on the floor.

When she looked around, Jonas had disappeared, likely being dragged out by Lys. Nic and Felix were being escorted out of the building with the few others. It was over a few minutes after it had started. The van outside had managed to get a real reporting crew out meaning they must have communicated about the riot.

“Yes, sir,” Magnus was telling the cop. “He was about to attack me, I appreciate your help.”

Cleo simmered with anger and almost snapped out at the police officer who had noticed she had been standing in the same spot for a while regardless of the situation around her. Magnus Damora. The coward.

“Miss?” The officer asked. “Miss Bellos? Would you mind stepping outside with the rest of your group?”

"No,” a cold voice from the back of the lobby demanded- not loud but full of presence. “She can stay with us. I’d like to talk to her about what has happened here.”

Gaius Damora stepped forward until he was in front of Cleo, looking down at her with something akin to amusement. “You were requesting an audience, yes?”

* * *

It was a little odd knowing that Cleo Bellos was in the Damora family tower. It had always been a place where Cleo Bellos had not been. Often Magnus would inevitably see her around his tattoo parlor or would pass her shop to see her smiling at one of those customers at her. Even outside of their work area, he would occasionally see her with her family at a large gala or eating in the same cafe. She seemed to haunt him.

And here she was with her head held high and talking to his father in his office.

Magnus returned to his own office despite telling Lucia that he would be off to the tattoo parlor once the protest was over. If he looked out the window, he could still see signs of it: the news van packing up, a couple stragglers getting into cars, cops making sure the whole thing was disbanded, a sign left on the street staring up at him.

"Your father wants to see you in his office when he’s done speaking to Miss Bellos,” someone told him from the doorway- a simple messenger that slipped away as soon as the words were spoken.

Magnus sighed because of course his father did. There was never a break from the man just as there was never a break from Cleo Bellos.

Down on the streets, the bronze-haired man was stepping into the back of a cop car. Cleo probably hated him. He almost hated himself as he looked back on it. It was certainly not something he was proud of… though it was certainly something his father would be. There had only been the brief flash of a fight before Magnus had the man in cuffs.  
It had to have been done or things would have escalated quickly.

Magnus made his way down the hallway to a nearby office with a large sign claiming it to be Gaius Damora’s. He took a readying breath before knocking on the door and hearing a gruff, “Come in.”

Cleo Bellos glared at him the minute he was past the doorframe- her cerulean eyes calling him a coward with every step he took.

“Father,” he greeted, ignoring her.

“Magnus,” Gaius greeted in return. “Cleo here has agreed-” there was a flash in Cleo’s demeanor that suggested the word wasn’t quite accurate “-to create a business partnership between us and her shop.”

“Father?” Magnus blinked in disbelief. “She- her business sells flowers.”

“Not that kind of partnership. Something more of the… visual kind. I have managed to convince her to keep pleasant relations with our family despite this… disagreement. At least publically. We can’t have her family name ruining our reputation. I’ve already called the news company and they have agreed to keep her name out of their article.”

Magnus glanced over at Cleo who had her hands clenched around the fabric of her pockets. He wondered what his father had on her to make her agree to this. Her jaw was set in a determined and challenging stare as she met his eyes.

“In fact,” Gaius continued, despite the obvious tension. “I’ve decided the best way for the press to ignore anything she may have against our family is to prove the opposite. Which is why I’m suggesting that the two of you act as if you are dating.”

It didn’t sound like a suggestion. This was clearly news to Cleo because she swung on Gaius with renewed fury. “I’ll have you know I have a boyfriend!”

"Who was just arrested for attacking a Damora in his own building,” Magnus couldn’t help but remark snarkily.

“What a taste in men,” his father added breezily, his voice dripping in blackmail.

Magnus’ stomach churned as Gaius added in. It seemed wrong for someone else to insult Cleo… like it was something only he could do. A possessive attitude where he was her only enemy.

“Only publicly, of course,” Gaius tacked on as if that helped the case at all.

Cleo’s jaw was once again set in that position that made Magnus pity anyone set against her. Then she smiled, all pleasant curves and a sarcastic tilt, and spoke. “Of course,” she repeated. “Only publicly.”

And then she swung out of the office like a little blonde hurricane on her way to manipulate the sea to her will. Magnus stared after her for a minute wondering what exactly game she was playing.

He turned to leave when he heard his father speak again, “Oh and Magnus? Don’t expect that parlor of yours to be exempt from my new rules.”

Magnus paused for only a second before allowing his feet to carry him out of the room.

* * *

Nerissa checked her phone again to make sure the message was correct. Kraeshian’s? She hadn’t signed up for a case that big… though she supposed a case against the Damora’s was big enough as it was. Within the minute she had searched through her connections found a couple people likely to know a bit more about the head of the Kraeshian empire before sending off a couple messages.

“Nerissa?” Enzo asked, tucking his chin onto her shoulder with his arms slithering to her hips. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” she agreed, putting her phone in her pocket so she could use her hands to grab his. “Just a twist in a case.”

“You work too hard,” he complained and Nerissa couldn’t help but smirk as she swung her chair around to face him.

“It’s an important case this time,” she informed him, weaving their fingers together.

If there was any guilt to be felt about planning a lawsuit against her boyfriend’s boss’ family in his tattoo parlor, she felt very little. Cleo seemed very kind and from what she had managed to learn, Nerissa would be fighting something very illegal and wrong. There was no one better to be on the case and no one else Nerissa would let do it.

The only thing she felt bad about was not telling the said boyfriend.

“What’s it about?” Enzo asked and Nerissa waved him off, sliding off the chair.

“Corrupt business dealings. I need to go check out a couple things right now, actually.”

“I’ll let you go do that then,” Enzo said, and he let go of her hips only after a quick kiss to her lips.

"I’ll be back home by dinner,” Nerissa suggested, still attached to him by the hand. “Maybe we can go get something. What time do you get off?”

“Whenever Magnus decides to make his way back,” Enzo rolled his eyes.

Nerissa assumed Magnus would probably be caught up at Damora tower for a while but kept quiet and only raised her eyebrow. “Just text when you’re done,” she said, pulling herself forward to his side to plant another kiss on him before letting go and heading towards the door.

"Absolutely. See you later, babe,” Enzo said, already starting to the back of the shop to clean the tools or whatever it was the tattoo artists did when there were no customers.

“Have fun!” Nerissa called at his back before exiting herself.

The bustling streets where a completely different than the dim lighted tattoo parlor and Nerissa took a minute to breath in the cool air before joining the crowd. She often walked many places, any location she wanted to go within a couple blocks, and this was no different.

She checked her phone and found she had a message with just the information she had been looking for. Nerissa then checked the time and realized she only had so long to make it to where she would want to be. She paused at a crosswalk to orient herself then started off at the busy pace of the lunchtime crowd.

The tall Kraeshian building was easily the jewel of the city with enough the nerve to surround itself in a garden of rocks and foreign flowers gated from the general population walking by. But Nerissa was not the general population. With a couple words she had managed to talk her way through and into the garden designed with a mix of ancient Japanese tea gardens and something uniquely urban.

There was a large pond dotted with lilies and across it Nerissa could see a beautiful woman with long silky hair and skin that matched her brother’s. This fit well with the information Nerissa had received… the woman spent her lunch hour in the gardens.

Nerissa found herself crossing a elegant bridge and following a stone path to reach the other woman. The sooner she got, the more she could see the details in Amara Cortas. The grey-blue eyes like steel, the wrinkles around her mouth that suggested a permanent smirk, the expensive cut of her dress. This was not a woman to mess with.

Amara looked up when hearing Nerissa approach and raised her eyebrows. “Who are you?”

“Nerissa Florens,” Nerissa answered.

Amara did not introduce herself. “These are private gardens.”

"Not so private now that I'm here, are they?”

Amara's eyebrows lifted even higher and she leaned back on her hands to get a closer look at her, her penetrating gaze guarded but curious. “I suppose not,” she agreed. “How'd you get in?”

Now it was Nerissa who raised her eyebrows but this time she accompanied it with a smirk. “Nothing that would say more about me than it would your gatekeeper.”

And Amara let out a short laugh full of amusement. “Alright. Why did you get in?”

"Maybe I was curious,” Nerissa answered honestly and Amara considered her.

“About what?”

“You,” Nerissa shrugged.

Amara smirked as how a predator would look down on it's prey and spent a minute watching Nerissa as Nerissa watched her back.

"I like you. Walk with me a minute, would you?” Amara announced, holding out her hand for Nerissa to help her off of the rock she was sitting on. Nerissa offered her hand and Amara stood gracefully before brushing off her business skirt even though there appeared to be nothing on it.

“Tell me about yourself, Nerissa Florens, and maybe I'll tell you something about me.”

* * *

Cleo couldn’t get the word out of her head. Date. What kind of world was this in which she was on a public date with Magnus Damora while her boyfriend… if she could still call Theon that, had been jailed because of the man she happened to be on a “date” with.

While she was adamant that this was not a date and Magnus had agreed with a, “who would want to date you, Princess?”, her brain was still tossing the word at her like a sadistic weapon.

They were seated near the back of a restaurant that Gaius had made a reservation for- meaning that it was absurdly posh and expensive. While the positioning made them hardly noticeable, Cleo knew that Gaius was likely to tip off the press or something as if the son of one of the biggest business tycoons in the city and the daughter of one of the wealthiest family’s was something the news needed to be paying attention to.

Cleo understood the appeal. It was smart even. It made the Damora family look good and it kept Cleo under watch. She hated it with a passion.

“So, what’s my father blackmailing you with?” Magnus asked casually after the first round of wine had been delivered and they were waiting for their food.

Cleo choked on absolutely nothing but surprise and disgust. “I’m doing lovely, Magnus, thanks for asking, how are you?” she said dryly once she got herself together.

Magnus was smirking. “I’m just curious. What could you have possibly done or know that would resort to obeying my father?”

Cleo leaned back in her chair, folding her arms crossly. “Has it occurred to you that maybe I’m not being blackmailed? Maybe I just decided that worming my way closer to your family would work to my advantage.”

“You’re friends with Lucia,” Magnus waved the idea off instantly. “You wouldn’t need to do this. So back to my original question. Blackmail?”

“Why on earth would I tell you?” Cleo asked haughtily.

Magnus shrugged. “It’s either tell me or have me find out when I inevitably ask my father about it.”

“What?” Cleo scoffed. “So you can blackmail me too? Is that why you want to know?”

There was a flicker of surprise in Magnus’ expression and Cleo wondered briefly if it even occurred to him that he could do that with the information. “Curiosity, Princess,” he answered, schooling his face. “Besides, why on earth would I want to blackmail you? My father has that part under control.”

“It’s none of your business,” Cleo informed him.

“Indulge me then,” Magnus said, still smirking. “After all, we are on a date. Smile. Someone could be watching.”

Cleo glanced around the restaurant subtlety out of the corner of her eye and spotted at least a couple people playing attention. She wouldn’t put it past Gaius to have planted them there for prosperity's sake but she didn’t want to risk it. Still…

“Say something funny then,” she challenged. “Then I'll smile.”

“I’m not the one who has to be playing doll for the press,” Magnus said casually, leaning back in his seat. “I don't need to be funny.”

“I’m not playing doll for the press,” Cleo shot back, speaking through her teeth as if that would hide her anger at the idea.

“Funny. I was under the impression that would in your best interest.”

Cleo considered him a minute before leaning forward on the table, her chin on her hand in a position that would guarantee was watching could see her seductive smile. Her foot brushed across his calf and she let her eyes flicker around her face as she studied him. He seemed to have tensed and Cleo looked up at him smugly. “If I was doing anything for the sake of the press or anyone, you would know,” she drawled, lazily setting her gaze on him through her lashes.

A server came by with their food forcing her to return to her casual position in her chair, her eyes never leaving Magnus’. Magnus was the first to look away and take a drink from his glass of wine with Cleo still smirking with victory.

“In high school, I dated a boy, Aron Lagaris. Let’s just say, he wasn’t the nicest person. He was into some criminal things and stuff ended up going down that my family took great efforts to hide from the public and I take great efforts to forget,” Cleo told him as soon as the server was gone, making sure her voice was smooth and casual as her appearance, her eyes downcast to her pasta as she cut apart the longer noodles.

“What happened to him?” Magnus asked and surprisingly, this was not the question that Cleo had been expecting.

She looked up to see his face void of expression. “He’s dead,” she said simply. “Got in with the wrong crowd one day, I suppose.”

Magnus nodded as if that made sense, “You really do go for the dumb brute sort, don’t you?”

And just like that Cleo hated him again. “You don't have to act like a jerk, you know. After all, we are on a date,” she said scowling, tossing his words back at him.

Magnus scowled back and Cleo had no idea how anyone that could possibly be watching could frame their exchange as a happy date. Unfortunately, Magnus was right about one thing which was that it was to Cleo’s advantage to play along. In fact, she could probably use much to her advantage while she stayed close to the Damora family.

So she raised an eyebrow at him, arranged her expression to a more proper one, and casually started eating her meal. Magnus, after draining the last of his wine and pouring another, followed her lead. It was another couple minutes of tense silence before someone spoke again.

"A secret for a secret,” Cleo suggested and Magnus paused in his chewing before finishing cautiously and replying.

"What?”

“A secret for a secret,” Cleo repeated. “I told you something about me, why don’t you tell me something about you?”

“This isn’t an exchange,” Magnus snorted and Cleo frowned at him.

“I told you something potentially compromising at your request. The least you could do is return the favor.”

Magnus stared blankly at her- his face a careful mask that Cleo could pry off if only he would let her get close enough. “My scar,” he started but then stopped.

Cleo waited patiently, suddenly both curious and nervous for his answer. She touched her wine glass for the first time in the night and brought it to her lips in careful sips to clear her dry mouth.

“My father gave it to me,” Magnus finished, resolutely looking her in the eyes as if challenging her to react. “When I was very little.”

“Why?” Cleo’s voice was soft and small in a way meant to comfort and she didn't remember feeling pity in the first place- only shock at the confession.

“You didn’t tell me what happened with that ex of yours,” Magnus said and Cleo matched his expression with a tilt of her head. “You don’t get to know. One watered down explanation for another.”

Cleo let out an irritated breath but didn’t push. Instead she took the last few bits of her food in silence before suggesting, “We can just skip dessert. This is enough time spent together for one day, don’t you agree?”

Magnus nodded and dutifully wrapped up his own meal before leaving a sizable tip for their waiter. As they left, his hand pushed her back as he lead her out and Cleo wondered if it was for the sake of saving what probably appeared to be a fierce date to those watching or whether it was on accident.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the last chapter for those that don’t want to reread:
> 
> Gaius has bought a bunch of properties that other people have businesses on from the Kraeshian’s, Jonas started a protest against it while Cleo has hired Nerissa as a lawyer to look into a lawsuit against him, Ashur has agreed to help Nic against his sister, and Magnus and Cleo were forced to go on a date in order to keep up the Damora’s friendly public appearance but it didn’t go over so well.
> 
> Sorry for being so late, if you can even call it late, on the update and expect the last chapter MUCH sooner.

_CONTROVERSY IN MYTICA_

_There appear to be some business conflicts brewing within the city of Mytica. Just last Saturday a protest was staged outside of Damora headquarters claiming that CEO and owner Gaius Damora had stolen some of their lands. The protest evolved into a riot when leader Jonas Agallon, owner of Agallon’s, led a group of people inside the building for a sit in. During the tussle, two were arrested and a few people sustained mild injuries._

_We reached out to Agallon after he left the station for a statement._

_“I earned enough money to buy my property and start a business five years ago. I worked hard for what I have and so have many others on our street. There are even some shops, like Auranos Flowers, that have been there for generations. Gaius somehow buying our property without going through us and then taxing us on what should be ours, is illegal.”_

_It certainly sounds like Agallon has a case._

_Speaking of Auranos Flowers, among those present at the protest were Nicolo Cassian, Bellos daughter Cleiona’s known friend, and Theon Ranus, her boyfriend. Ranus was arrested for attacking CEO heir Magnus Damora._

_When reaching out to the Bellos family, they refused to comment._

_It might lead one to think that the Bellos family has also gotten involved with the dispute especially considering the other day, Cleiona Bellos and Magnus Damora were seen exiting a restaurant together. During dinner they were seen debating which might imply a business negotiation- or a disagreement._

_The younger Damora also owns property on the said street in question however his land was already the Damora’s giving him plenty of motive to follow along with his father’s plan of running his fellow shopkeepers out of business. Although most of his time is spent at his tattoo parlor, Damora is known to have an office alongside his father’s at Damora Headquarters._

_More information soon to come._

* * *

Cleo was laughing. It seemed as if she had nothing to laugh about when it came to the Damora family until she read the recent story in the newspaper.

Yes, she had seen the article published by Gaius’ source. It was perfectly written, wrote about the potential start of a romance, twisted it to be a story of star crossed lovers that made Cleo wrinkle her nose. Unfortunately for Gaius, it was a single article in the entertainment section of the Mytican Tribune. 

Every other newspaper had begun to pick up facts. The fact that her boyfriend was jailed for attacking Magnus, her shop was being stolen, and that they were spotted visibly arguing at the restaurant. Gaius’ plan had not worked as well as he hoped and it was hilarious.

She was still laughing when Magnus entered the back of her shop where she had her desk and paperwork. Unlike her, he seemed broody. He had probably got briefed by his father on their public image. It only made Cleo laugh harder.

She tossed the newspaper on her desk towards him with the comment, “You should tell your dad to think of a better plan next time.”

“He already has,” Magnus deadpanned and Cleo sobered.

“Oh?”

“Oh yes.”

* * *

Nic wasn’t just going to walk into Emperor Jewelers. As someone who hated the idea of someone who could waltz into a giant store like Ashur’s and buy a necklace for thousands of dollars without saving a single penny for the occasion, he could not bring himself to walk in. People like him were the ones who drove trucks and worked blue-collar jobs. He was the type of person who delivered the materials to the back where no one could see or tell that he was ever there.

So Nic found himself at a coffee shop.

“A caramel macchiato,” Ashur announced, placing the beverage on the table in front of Nic.

“Thanks,” Nic said in the fashion that people said things when they weren’t sure what else to say- that is, hesitantly and drawn out. His fingers wrapped gratefully around the coffee and he wondered how Ashur had decided what kind of coffee Nic enjoyed. “What did you get?”

“Chai tea,” Ashur answered, sitting down across from him with his own cup.

Nic snorted which earned him a curious smile.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Nic said as a reflex. But Ashur didn’t seem offended, only inquisitive. “You just seem like the type to drink chai, that’s all.”

“Oh,” Ashur said simply, still smiling as he took a sip of his tea. It was a little unnerving. The smile was genuine and aimed directly at Nic as if he found Nic amusing or simply just liked his company. There was so much attention on him at one time just with that smile. “I suppose I do.”

Nic enjoyed the warmth of his own beverage against his fingers for a second more before tasting it. “How’d you know what to get me?” He asked curiously.

“Maybe you just seem like the type to drink caramel macchiato,” Ashur said. “Am I correct?”

Nic thought of lying just to see what he could do. “Yes,” he admitted. “But why a caramel macchiato?”

“I don’t know,” Ashur shrugged. “The same way suppose you thought it obvious that I would get chai tea. Maybe we just know each other well.”

That thought also was unnerving. Nic wasn’t sure what to do with the information. If this were any other person, he would not be feeling the same about it, but this was Ashur. This was someone who could have been running an empire, who could get anything he wanted in an instant, and who Nic only knew through delivering flowers to his mass jewelry store. They were, in many ways, complete opposites. The very idea they could be having coffee, and tea, technically, together should have been impossible much less knowing anything about the other person beyond where they worked.

The thing was as it was actually happening, it didn’t seem impossible. Maybe it had something to do with the fact Ashur was wearing jeans in place of slacks and a suit jacket. His hair was casually untied from it’s usual ponytail and he seemed much more attainable. Less like someone above everyone else in society and general life. Or maybe they had spent more time together as Nic had originally thought and this was simply in another setting.

“I’m glad you decided to take up my offer for coffee,” Ashur said when Nic didn’t say anything.

“You technically got tea,” Nic responded.

“So I did,” Ashur agreed with amusement. He took another sip before commenting, “I never did like coffee. Chai reminds me of home but it’s not as good as my family’s recipe.”

Nic didn’t know how to respond to that so he nodded as if he understood and drank a bit of his own coffee. Conversation flowed nicely between them with stilted replies from Nic and casual conversation from Ashur who didn’t seem to mind Nic didn’t talk as much as he likely should have.

Finally Ashur sighed, “You’re not here for just coffee are you?”

“No,” Nic admitted.

Ashur set aside his cup and gestured for Nic to speak, “What do you want to ask me?”

“Nothing,” Nic said with realization. “I, um… wanted to make sure you were sure about what you were doing. We’re going to be building a case against your family.”

“Nonsense,” Ashur said, waving the idea off. “I’ve given up my family a long time ago. I travelled the world for the longest time and after that distance, I realized they weren’t the type of people I wanted to be. When they died… I had to come back and make decisions that I had never been good at. I gave the family business to Amara, admittedly a bad idea, but the store I run? I suppose it was just something to do, to keep an eye on her.”

“But then she went behind your back.”

“I had begun to miss India again,” Ashur said sadly. “My family’s culture originates there actually. It’s the closest I’ve ever been to them.”

“I’m sorry,” Nic said with no hope for any other response.

“It’s fine,” Ashur smiled sadly. “You asked me if I’m sure helping you fight Amara. I love her, just as I’m sure you love your sister, but I’ve always liked the idea that I know what’s right and wrong. What she has done is wrong.”

“Oh.”

“Yes,” Ashur agreed. He stood, both their cups empty by now, and Nic followed his lead. “So, like I said, anything I can do to help.”

They both exited the cafe, Ashur holding the door open, and once outside, they stood across from each other in order to part ways.

“Is that really the only reason you’ve decided to help us?” Nic found himself asking.

“No,” Ashur replied.

And then he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Nic’s lips. It was a brief second but seemed to last in his surprise for forever. Ashur’s fingers lingered on his hip and the other hand respectfully kept by his side in case Nic wanted to back away. Nic wasn’t sure he wanted to. His mind was racing and frozen at the same time. 

Ashur pulled away and his hand went casually into his pocket. Then he smiled and was on his way, walking the other direction as Nic was left to just stare.

* * *

 Lucia had to write a public announcement report for her father. While she often knew many things that her father and his business covered up, it was harder than usual to write this one.

“The Damora family business swears the acquisition of Mytican Main Street was under legal terms and hopes no trouble will come from this new business venture. It swears it will do it’s best to make the transition of ownership as calm as possible and apologizes for any harm that was caused by failing to take into consideration previous concerns. The Damora’s maintain a strong relationship with the Bellos family and other businesses on the block and will try it’s hardest to work in their best interest as well as their own.”

Lucia hated it because it didn’t matter how legal the practice was or how often they apologized because it still felt like theft.  
Alexius leaned over her shoulder at her computer before looking back at her.

“The Bellos girl. Cleo? She’s your friend, right?”

“Yes,” Lucia agreed, leaning back in her chair. She couldn’t look away from the screen. Maybe this was why she struggled with writing this particular public announcement.

She had meant Cleo a couple months ago at a fancy gala for the new year. Lucia had been dating Alexius, already planning to elope, and only beginning to show. Cleo had been kind and promised to send flowers the minute her child was born while most other guests looked appalled that Lucia had managed to get herself knocked up outside of marriage. Cleo had winked and joked that no one waited until marriage anyway.

She seemed so perfect, with her long blonde hair, flowers, and her cheerful disposition, that it would have been a miracle if Lucia hadn’t become friends with her right away.

Since, they had met up for coffee every once in awhile, attended a couple local sports games to watch, and wandered around the park with jokes on their tongues. Lucia had even visited her shop every once in awhile when visiting her brother.

Now she felt like she was taking advantage of that fact for her own gain, citing their friendship under her father’s instruction, as proof of their family’s good relation. Along with Magnus and Cleo supposed “dating”.

Lucia knew for a fact that they were not dating. Cleo’s ex had been bailed out of jail after a night but he was not allowed near her for the sake of appearances. Cleo seemed particularly upset about that fact.

“You could not send it,” Alexius suggested.

Lucia glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled. “That’s sweet, Alexi, but this is my job.”

“Quit.”

“I can’t quit. This is my family. My way of living!”

“You don’t like it,” Alexius whispered, moving in front of her and her bulging stomach. “You could do anything, Lucia. You could write a novel instead of press releases.”

“What do I do until then?” Lucia asked. 

“Wait it out. Get a new job,” Alexius suggested. “You don’t have to spend your whole life working for your father.”

Lucia looked back at her computer screen and then back at her husband. After taking a deep breath, she moved the mouse and clicked out of the document she had been writing. Alexius grinned. She let out a wavering breath before smiling hesitatingly.

“I want a better life for our child,” she decided. “My family isn't cutting it.”

“That’s the spirit,” Alexius encouraged, planting a kiss on her temple. 

“We’re moving to Iceland after this mess is over,” Lucia muttered.

* * *

Magnus and Cleo were walking in the large Mytican park out where everyone could see. Which was kind of the point. Magnus would have to smile as they held hands and Cleo acted like an innocent girl in love and on a romantic date by the lake side. Magnus was almost a hundred percent sure she was faking it but then she would smile brightly and Magnus wasn’t a hundred percent sure he was pretending. 

Magnus wondered if his father meant this as a punishment for him as well. Probably not. Gaius had probably not even considered his son's opinion in this plan.

They hadn’t discussed anything of their history’s after that moment over dinner. Magnus wondered what Cleo had done, or her ex, that she was willing to pretend to date him to hide. He saw that Cleo looked at his scar with a little bit of pity and his father with a little more disgust. 

Now, however, they were on the same page or closer to it at the very least.

Magnus made a scathing comment about her flower shop but she simply laughed it off and stuck a bare toe in the lake’s edge to splash him. She had taken her heels off in favor of walking in the grass barefoot and her pastel dress was flowy and wrapped around her curves prettily. Her hair was done up and it was moments like these when Magnus remembered she was considered the princess of the city for a reason.

She was a good actress, Magnus had to remind himself, remembering her actions back at the restaurant when she proved that she could act if she liked. And this was acting. Probably. Magnus was getting confused and swearing at himself every time she told a joke.

Shit. He was falling in love with her. The enemy. 

A very beautiful enemy.

It didn’t take long for an obvious group of press to find their way to the park, either called in by his father or realizing other magazines were already getting some dramatic story about forbidden love and not wanting to miss out.

Magnus pretended they weren’t there despite their lack of subtlety. Cleo acted the same as she had been before, which was happy and carefree. She would turn her cheek to the cameras and slip on a pair of light sunglasses but they weren’t the type to mask her presence, especially when Magnus considered the fact that no one could truly overlook her, and she continued interacting with Magnus as if they weren’t there.

Magnus bought them a couple of lemonades and moved them closer to the street where he hoped they wouldn’t follow. They had enough publicity with their appearance alone, they didn’t need any more. But still the group followed. One brave soul decided to completely violate any shred of privacy and asked them how long they had been dating.

After that, the floodgates opened and they started shouting questions like this was some sort of interview. Magnus caught a glimpse of Cleo’s expression and she looked appalled at their behavior. They made the unspoken decision to drag themselves to a waiting car, their backs turned to the crowd of people starting to gather, and Magnus let go of her hand to press to her back as if leading.

Cleo shot him a glare hidden behind her sunglasses to the rest of the press and yanked the car door open. 

“Kiss!” Someone shouted, possibly the person who had first began asking questions and mob mentality took over until it was a overwhelming chant.

On one hand, Magnus owned them nothing. Most importantly, Cleo owed them nothing and also would not appreciate it if he simply just laid one on her at the moment. On the other hand, his father had warned him this needed to be convincing and some publications were already doubting their “dating” status. Magnus didn’t know what kind of information about Cleo his father could release to the public but it was in their best interest to be believable.

“Sorry,” Magnus grunted lowly at her and that was the only warning she got before they were kissing.

Cleo stiffened up against him but was quick to adjust herself accordingly so that it seemed realistic and then she gave the press a gesture that could have been construed as anything but kind. And then they were inside the car and Cleo huffed, pulling off her sunglasses and jabbing him with the heels she was holding in one of her hands. 

“Do that again and you will lose an eye,” she threatened.

“Oh, I’m so scared,” Magnus mocked, and immediately any amity that had built up between them crumbled to the ground. “Afraid your boyfriend will find out?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend now, no thanks to you,” Cleo spat.

If it hadn’t been clear before that their date had all been an act, it was painfully clear now. As if it hadn’t been in the first place. Magnus was an idiot to let reality and the act blur.

“Yeah, well, I saved you some time,” he retorted.

Cleo glared and then stared out the window for the rest of the ride until it dropped her off in front of her shop.

* * *

Jonas was really good at causing havoc. In fact, he would go so far as to say he was an expert at it. Lys would likely even agree based on the number of times she had rolled her eyes since beginning to date him. Which was a lot.

This was not havoc. The only havoc was the mess of papers shoved in his bag as he visited fellow shopkeepers.  
Another paper went into his bag and he hoped they would look nice enough after this experience to pass as a valid document. He had a good two dozen or more by the time he pushed his way into his bar and into the back where Nerissa was waiting. Why did he always end up being the messenger?

Nerissa looked slightly appalled when he dumped the papers out in front of her and immediately went to pick them up and unfold their wrinkles. “These will be seen as a judge, you know this, yes?”

“I know. But it’s all about the information though, right?”

“It’s about many things,” Nerissa stated. 

Which he didn’t care too much about. The law should have been just about the information. Instead it was about who could manipulate it and dress it up the best. If this didn’t work, then he would make his way straight up to the pursectors office himself to give them a piece of his mind.

Then he remembered his own documents. “Oh, here’s mine,” he said, digging them out of a drawer that Lys had put together.

Nerissa took them, shifted through, and then raised her eyebrows. “This is a couple extra papers than there should be.”

“I added a personal statement along with my property records and stuff,” Jonas shrugged. “Lys’ idea but I wrote it. Just in case it would help.”

Nerissa looked almost impressed. “Alright,” she said eventually. She then smirked and tucked the rest of the documents into her pristine black bag. “Thanks, Agallon. You’re not always extremely stupid.”

“Thanks, I think,” Jonas said grinned.

“You’re welcome,” Nerissa said with a shrug. “It’s always fun to work with people like you.”

“Extremely stupid?” Jonas asked, confused.

“Passionate,” Nerissa smiled. “You could do lots of stuff if you put your mind to it.”

“Thanks but no thanks,” Jonas said, but he was secretly proud. It was rare for someone to appreciate his talents. “I’m fine with my wine and dine. A bit of rebelling on the side.”

“My favorite kind of person.”

Jonas laughed and Nerissa chuckled with him before moving her way towards the door. “Do I get free alcohol after this?”

“Sure, why not,” Jonas shrugged. “Don’t tell Lys I’m letting another person in free though.”

“As long as my free tap extends to a second.” 

“Boyfriend?” Jonas asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Fiancé,” Nerissa corrected.

“Well then sure. You and your fiancé. Just be subtle about it.”

“Absolutely,” Nerissa winked before slipping out the door. Lys followed only a minute later and kissed his cheek in greeting before saying, “Was that the lawyer lady?”

“Yeah. Nice lady.”

“I thought you didn’t like lawyers?” Lys asked, raising her eyebrows.

“I don’t. But she seems pretty cool. Nice and sneaky.”

“Good. We’re going to need sneaky,” Lys smirked and Jonas grinned down at her. “Did you give her the statements?”

“Who do you think I am?” Jonas asked, rolling his eyes.

“Only speaking from experience,” Lys teased. “But seriously, get out front and help with the bar.”

“Yes, madam,” Jonas saluted. Still, he waited a moment to watch her slip into the crowd of people, picking up a tray of food on her way, and Nerissa’s words still bounced around in his head. Fiancé.

For the first time ever, after years of one night stands and short term girlfriends, he had the thought that he wouldn’t mind having a fiancée.

* * *

Magnus hated himself. Which wasn’t a new thing but today was particularly bad.

He lost himself in the process of creating a tattoo on someone’s bicep and in the art he was creating. Drawing had always been an escape for him, back when he was hiding from his father in his room or pretending he wasn’t in love with his adopted sister for that weird year of his life.

Today, someone wanted a flower with golden edges and some quote in Latin following it’s edge. That meant that today when Magnus let his thoughts drift, his thoughts drifted the the girl with golden hair only a couple buildings away selling flowers with a laugh like a song.

He had it bad. Worse than Lucia which was hard to top considering that she had been raised as his sister.  
Magnus knew he shouldn’t have kissed her, that it would only make it worse both in her opinion of him and his opinion on her, but now here he was unable to get it out of his head.

He didn’t want to think of her blonde hair but as the flower painted itself under his hand and onto skin, he couldn’t help but do so. He remembered the first time he had seen her back before he knew they were to be enemies when he was moving in his materials to his new shop. He had just escaped, it only for a couple hours of the day, from his father’s business and was looking for something new.

That something ended up being someone and that someone was beautiful.

He saw her again a couple weeks later at a city gala and she had been introduced to the room as Cleiona Bellos. When she saw him, she had glared. The Damora business had just built another location in town that her family had been gunning for. 

That had been only the beginning.

He argued when they debated and she fought fiercely in return. She didn’t back down like most girls of old money, wasn’t arrogant, but instead danced wildly with a boy with equally wild red hair. In fact, she danced with almost everyone but him, and when he passed the Bellos’ family flower shop she would raise her head but never acknowledge him.

Even if she acknowledged him now, their relationship seemed destined to always remain the same.

By the time that the tattoo he was working on was done and paid for, Magnus had lost all track of his own thoughts and had forced himself to focus on the flexing muscles underneath his tools instead multiple times. As if on cue, Cleo entered the shop, all bright colors in the dimly lit neon signs, and shoved a newspaper at him just like she had a month or so ago before this whole mess. 

“Did we make the headlines?” Magnus drawled, pulling back to a safe distance and leaning back on his chair.

“Yes,” Cleo said.

“And your complaint is?”

“You shouldn’t have kissed me. But also, you should have told me you’re selling your shop.”

“I’m not selling my shop.”

“That’s not what the paper says,” Cleo huffed, shoving it forward with a raised eyebrow. “You love your shop. Are you seriously just abandoning it to work for your father again?”

“I’m not-” Magnus scrambled, but he was already reading the article. Once he finished, he threw it back to the counter and forced himself to take a deep breath. His father had given him no choice, just announced his position as heir to the Damora business starting fulltime in a week. Which meant no tattoo parlor. His only refuge.

“I’m not selling the parlor,” he finally growled.

“Oh, so it’s just in the paper for no reason then-” Cleo sassed and Magnus glared. It must have held something more fierce than usual because she seemed to believe him and shut her mouth.

“Oh, it’s in the paper for a reason,” Magnus said lowly. “He’s forcing my hand.”

“You’re not going to do it, right?”

“Why do you care,” Magnus bit out.

“I don’t,” Cleo said self-righteously, crossing her arms.

Of course not. “Right, well, I’m not joining my father quite yet so don’t get your panties in a twist.”

“I’m not getting-” Cleo huffed before throwing her hands to her side. “Oh whatever. Forget I mentioned it. Good luck with your father.”

And then she was breezing her way out the door with a bell signaling her exit and leaving behind her presence. Magnus felt their empty conversation between them as if they were both on two different roads and thinking they’d intersect at some point but never did. He took a glance at the paper, growled, and threw it into the trash.

Then he made his way back to the reception desk and picked up the phone. He had a phone call to make.

* * *

Lucia stood in front of her father’s desk as he read the document she had placed before him. It was not a press release as he had expected but he still read it passively with controlled interest. Finally, he set it down in front of him and looked up at her.

“A letter of resignation,” he deadpanned.

“I’m resigning,” Lucia said, rather unnecessarily. 

“Is this because of your child?” He asked carefully. “Because we will place you on maternity leave when the time comes.”

“No.”

“Then why-“

Lucia interrupted him for the first time in her life. “It says why right there, father. I don’t want to work for you anymore.”

“The Bellos girl,” Gaius surmised.

“For that entire street,” Lucia disagreed. “And for Magnus because I know he wouldn’t give up his shop just like that.”

“He’ll have better potential working for me,” Gaius disagreed lazily. “This has always been part of the agreement in order for him to run that little tattoo parlor of his and it’s none of your business.”

“No,” Lucia agreed. “But he just called me asking if I had written the press release. And that is my business. My job, actually, and you’re already having someone else do it. I don’t want to write for you and you clearly have someone to replace me so I quit.”

“You can’t quit,” Gaius said, and for the first time in their entire meeting, his mask cracked into something resembling anger.

“I can. And I am.”

“Magnus can have his shop back if you don’t resign.”

Lucia hesitated. Magnus loved his shop. He had almost raised her when Althea hadn’t shown any interest in her adopted child and Gaius had been too busy at work. He would do almost anything for her and she would do the same in return.

But then she remembered the small child she was soon going to be raising and her husband at home waiting for her. She remembered gossiping with Cleo at a basketball game. All those people working on that street with their jobs being slowly taken away and made harder. Everything that Gaius had done before that she had announced with no second thought as to how it affected those he was dealing with.

“I know too much,” she realized. “You can’t let me leave because I know too much of what you’ve really been doing in your dealings.”

“If you resign, I will make you sign a non-disclosure agreement.”

“You are my father,” Lucia said appalled. “I’m not some business deal. Magnus is not a business deal either.”

It seemed at this point that Gaius realized he was taking the wrong route in convincing her to stay. “Of course not, Lucia. I’m just looking out for you. This is your business as well.”

“No, it’s not,” Lucia argued. “It’s yours. It’ll be Magnus’ in the future but it has never been mine. I’ve just been a tool to help you along.”

“Lucia-“ he started again. “Of course, you aren’t. You are my daughter, whether or not you are my blood. You are as much a part of this company as I am.”

“Even if that were the case, I refuse to work with you anymore. As my boss and my father.”

Gaius’ expression shuttered closed coldly and he took hold of the paper laying on his desk again. Once glancing it over, he balled it up and threw it in the garbage can on the side of his desk. Lucia watched unflinchingly.

“I will sent a non-disclosure agreement to your home,” he said finally.

“I won’t sign it.”

“Then you are no longer allowed at family dinners.”

It was then that Lucia flinched. This was being cut from her family now that she spent most her time with her own budding family. She squared her jaw. “Tell Magnus why I’m not there yourself then.”

When she left the room, she felt more free than she ever had.

* * *

Cleo was finalizing Emilia’s final wedding plans when Lucia entered her shop. The last time she had seen the other girl, the two of them had gone to the mall together in preparation for a city gala. It had been before her father bought all the properties but only just. Cleo had wondered since then if Lucia had known.

Even now, wrapping up what she was doing as Lucia politely wandered through her flower aisles, Cleo wondered what her purpose was in coming here. She hadn’t seen Lucia’s name on the latest press releases but one never knew.

EVentuallu, she sent a text to Emilia confirming the final plans and put her binder away under the counter. The minute she did, Lucia began to make her way over the counter. Sensing intent, Cleo held up a finger to place her on pause and ducked in the back room where Nic was loading a delivery of flowers with Mira. 

“Can one of you watch the front desk while I’m gone? I’m going on a quick lunch break.”

“You’ve already had one today,” Mira said confused.

“Lucia’s here.”

The two red-headed siblings exchanged a look before Nic asked, “Did you invite her?”

“No. Hence the lunch break. Will one of you just watch the front?”

“I’ve got it,” Mira shrugged, shoving her hair back into it’s pencilled bun. “Nic? Delivering to Emperor’s Jewelers again?”

“Just like every other week,” Nic said, rolling his eyes, but there was something in Mira’s teasing tone and the pink in his cheeks that suggested it wasn’t like every other week. Cleo was suddenly reminded that she had been abandoning her two friends lately in place of dealing with the Damoras.

Mira exited to the front of the store and although Lucia was waiting out front, Cleo couldn’t help but ask, “Ashur Cortas, huh?”

“No!” Nic immediately denied. “I mean, he’s nice and all but-“

“But what?” Cleo asked curiously. “You don’t like men?”

“Um, no? I think I do, it’s just a mess. With this whole, Kraeshian’s stole your property and sold it to the Damora’s thing. So.”

Cleo nodded sagely. She had never thought of Nic having a crush on anyone before but somehow the two of them weren’t a surprise. She had spoken to Ashur before during high class gatherings and he had always seemed more down-to-earth than she expected. Gossip followed him like the plague but then again, it had done the same with her, especially lately. 

“He’s helping us, isn’t he? There’s nothing stopping you.”

“It’s just weird, isn’t it? That some millionare would want to date someone who delivers flowers for a living?”

“Nic,” Cleo assured him. “You said he isn’t doing anything for money.”

“I know,” Nic sighed but before he could say anything else, Mira called out from the front desk.

“Cleo, Lucia is asking to see you!”

Cleo gave Nic an apologetic look that clearly meant, we’ll talk later, and then exited the back room where her two friends were waiting. Her friend and whatever Lucia was. Ex-friend? Acquaintance?

“Lucia,” she greeted cordially.

“Cleo,” Lucia smiled. 

She was rounder than Cleo remembered. Absentmindedly, Cleo wondered when her baby was due and knew it was probably soon. But Lucia herself seemed to spare no thought towards her baby bump as they left the shop together. Instead, she seemed very intent to speaking with her.

“Lucia, if you published those press releases, I don’t want to hear any excuses-“

“I quit my job,” Lucia cut her off.

Cleo paused in the middle of the sidewalk. “You did what?”

Lucia took a deep breath and repeated herself again. “I quit my job. My father is dirty and harsh and I could no longer work for him.”

“And you came to me because…” 

“Because despite what the press says, I know you’re working against my family’s business. And I want to help.”

* * *

Amara was draped across a living room couch when Ashur returned home from work. The sky was dark and lit up with stars that cast a small light in the dark room. The fire in the corner glowed softly over the lavish room. When Ashur took a seat across from her, he found that she was staring into the flames in deep thought.

“Sister,” he greeted.

“Ashur,” Amara replied calmly in return. She pulled herself up into sitting position and for a moment they both watched each other, waiting for the first to speak. Finally, it was Amara who decided she had something more worthy of being spoken. “I received a summons today. And a warrant for documents related to a new Damora case.”

“That happens in businesses sometimes.”

“The case is also against us.”

“Is that so? I suppose that happens when you are the one who sought out the business dealing in the first place.”

“Do you not care?” Amara asked, pursing her lips. “That our company is going to take the downfall for what the Damora’s decided to do with what we gave them?”

“Our company?” Ashur asked, raising an eyebrow. “I have my own company.”

Amara glowered. “I know, I know. I did this all myself and you would have told me to do otherwise. But I need your help now, to get out of it.”

“I think that you did something wrong,” Ashur stated kindly.

“It was a good deal,” Amara disagreed. “I helped me get ahead and with Damora and I working together, our stocks have never been higher.”

“At the cost of robbing people of their hard earned money.”

“I didn’t know that was what Gaius was going to do with the sold land!” Ashur fixed her with a skeptical gaze and she revised with a wave of her hand. “At least that’s what I’ll have the lawyer say. It doesn’t matter, as long as they find my business practices legal so I can continue to with the deals I plan to make in the future. I know you gave me this company and I just need you, as my brother, to back me up.”

“I wish I could.”

Amara frowned and studied him. “Is this because of that one boy? The red-head that works for Cleiona who you’ve someone managed to find amusing? Do you think it’ll earn you bonus points for taking her side?”

“His name is Nic, and it’s not because of him.”

“Then why?”

“Ethics,” Ashur said simply with a shrug.

Amara snorted. “Ethics. What happened to family, Ashur?”

“I’ll always care for you, Amara. But I can’t support this.”

Amara huffed and stood from the couch to look down at him. “I’ll do it myself then. But if this is the stance you’re going to take, stay out of my way.”

Ashur said nothing and after a tense silence between them, Amara whisked out of the room, her shining black hair trailing behind her, leaving only Ashur and the running fireplace. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, and pulled his phone out of his pocket only to feel its weight in his hands and stare at the blank screen. No messages. He didn’t know why he expected one.

This upcoming case was going to be disastrous no matter the results. If they won, he would lose Amara. If they lost, everyone else would have lost their livelihood.


End file.
